Union
by Bridgessy
Summary: OS- Elle l'attendait en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Lorsqu'il arriva, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux.


Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde! Je suis toute nouvelle sur le site, ou plutôt dans la publication de fanfictions, car cela fait environ deux ans que j'en lis inlassablement sur le site (presque exclusivement des dramiones, je l'avoue, car ce couple me passionnerait presque, d'où les personnages principaux de Union). Ceci est donc la première que je publie et même que j'écris, l'inspiration et la motivation m'étant venues cette nuit. En général je n'écris pas par manque d'inspiration et de confiance, mais après tout qui ne tente rien n'a rien, c'est pourquoi je vous poste malgré tout un one shot très court, mais que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire, composé surtout pour ne pas dire totalement d'une description de sentiments et de sensations. Je m'excuse que mon histoire soit si courte, mais quand elle m'a satisfait j'ai préféré la considérer comme finie plutôt que d'en rajouter et que cela finisse par la gâcher. Voilà, bonne lecture, merci à ceux qui liront et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, positifs ou négatifs!

* * *

Le mois de février était déjà bien entamé, mais le parc du château était tout de même recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige d'un blanc éclatant. Pas une seule couleur ne venait nuancer ce paysage d'une splendeur sans pareille.

Du haut de la tour d'astronomie, une jeune fille contemplait ce spectacle, qui malgré les nombreuses fois où elle avait eu tout le loisir de l'admirer, ne cessait de l'éblouir et de l'émerveiller toujours plus. Elle se sentait apaisée, comme si elle se trouvait à cet instant dans un autre monde, un monde serein où aucun de ses soucis n'aurait lieu d'être. Le silence qui régnait sur le château à cette heure si peu avancée du matin contribuait à cet apaisement, et malgré le froid qui mordait ses joues rougies et le vent qui soufflait dans ses cheveux épais et venait lui glacer le visage, elle se sentait merveilleusement bien.

Son esprit divaguait, virevoltant toujours autour d'une seule et même personne, celle-là même qui occupait constamment ses pensées, et qu'elle attendait en ce moment même en haut de la plus haute tour du château. Cette personne qui avait le don de la rendre pleinement heureuse. La seule, d'ailleurs, qui parvenait à illuminer ses journées dans ces temps si sombres. Car par les temps qui couraient, rares étaient les personnes qui trouvaient le moyen d'apporter ne serait-ce qu'un rayon de lumière à leurs journées toutes plus obscures les unes que les autres.

Elle le sentit arriver avant même de le voir, ni même de l'entendre. Sa présence s'imposa à elle, répandant dans son corps une chaleur et un sentiment de bien-être qui l'envahirent toute entière. Un sourire illumina son visage, et elle ferma les yeux comme pour canaliser tout cette allégresse enivrante qui l'emplissait à l'instant présent. Son cœur battait la chamade, comme à chaque fois qu'il était là. Elle se retourna lentement, son visage rayonnant d'un bonheur si pur, aussi pur que le blanc de la neige qui recouvrait le parc tout entier.

Alors que ses yeux chocolat croisèrent son regard d'acier, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Elle se sentit fondre, ses jambes peinant même à la soutenir, ses doigts se mettant à trembler. Son cœur s'emballa, battant plus vite et plus fort que jamais. Elle d'approcha doucement de lui, son regard toujours plongé dans le sien. Combat de feu et de glace. Ou union.

Lorsqu'elle effleura délicatement sa joue encore chaude de sa main glacée, leur peau sembla s'électrifier tandis qu'une centaine de petites décharges électriques parcouraient leur corps, se répandant dans chaque parcelle de leur être. Ce contact, si délicieux, si significatif, sembla déclencher quelque chose en eux, comme s'il était l'élément déclencheur qui provoqua ce qui s'ensuivit.

Drago Malefoy franchit en un instant la courte distance qui le séparait encore d'Hermione Granger et, la saisissant fermement par la taille, une main dans sa nuque fragile, il joignit ses lèvres aux siennes dans un élan soudain, unissant d'un baiser plein d'une douceur amère et d'une violence exquise deux adolescents avides de sentiment et de bonheur, et éperdument amoureux.


End file.
